


November 28th: Early Gen/Next Gen

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Series: Carry On Countdown 2016 [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou





	

“I thought you were so weird when I met you.” Lucy laughed. She leaned on her best friend’s shoulder, and listened to the wind and the magic rustle through the leaves. Mitali always dragged Lucy outside for lunch. She was pretty sure Mitali wanted to watch the boys playing on the pitch. It was mostly that upperclassman girl, Natasha something, running around and kicking everyone’s ass. Mitali once told Lucy that Natasha was the smartest witch at Watford, she was already casting harder spells than the graduating class. 

Not because she was boy-crazy, either. She was crazy, though. She had her whole life planned out, and Lucy’s with it. Mitali was going to meet a boy at Watford by seventh year, marry him straight out of Watford, and start having kids and go to uni at the same time. Lucy still didn’t quite know how that would work, but she did know Mitali, and Mitali could do anything she set her mind to. 

Lucy already felt bad for Mitali’s husband. And kids. 

“I could tell. You looked horrified.” Mitali responded, and split her scone in half. Watford’s scones were Lucy’s favorite, everybody knew that. Sometimes the library boy (his name was Davy, she was pretty sure) would give her his scones. She was the only person who would listen to his conspiracy theories. Lucy thought he was cute. His ideas for the World of Mages were so powerful she couldn’t help but be enthralled. Mitali was not enthralled, she still thought he was weird. 

“You looked crazy, Mitali, you bounded over to me, and instead of shaking my hand like a normal person, you kissed my fucking nose.” Lucy mumbled around her scone. She needed to get the recipe from the cook, someday she was going to make the best scones for her kids. 

“It was a dare. I wanted to see how much I could freak you out.” Mitali shrugged. 

“Who dared you?” Lucy giggled, and knocked her knee against Mitali’s. 

“Me.” 

“I’m going to dare my daughter to do the same thing, one day.” Mitali stated, oh-so-matter-of-factly. 

“Nah, I guarantee it won’t work, because your daughter will have already met her best friend and roommate.”

“Huh?”

“My daughter.” Lucy winked. 

“Yeah, I bet our kids will be best friends.”

* * *

You always were right, Mitali. 

Right about Davy. 

Right about Natasha; truly the brightest witch to ever pass through Watford. 

Right about your life plan; that boy on the Great Lawn who tripped over his own feet and landed right on top of you. 

Right about our kids; best friends. 

The only thing you weren’t right about was me being by your side. I’m sorry I ruined our plan. 

Take care of my rosebud boy for me.


End file.
